Oh the Irony
by pillowsama
Summary: He'd think about her, and reminisce about her, he wanted her to know, how he'd felt. He only wanted to know if she felt the same. [SessKag]
1. She's changed

Kagome continued to stroll along the street as the breeze gently blew her hair from her coldly chilled face.

As far as she could tell time could pass as slow as possible and it wouldn't bother her at all. The leaves continued to crunch beneath rubber soled shoes her pace quicken.

_'But today was different.'_

She was supposed to meet Inuyasha at his house today for dinner. They'd known each other for years...actually...but the thought hadn't even crossed her mind until Inuyasha began to talk compliment her. Inhaling she knocked on the door. The door opened slowly to reveal a regal looking man in his mid 40's. "Good evening sir." She offered a small smile. Mr. Jaken was his name of course but it always seemed that he didn't' want to have anything to do with her.

The so called 'relationship' Inuyasha and herself seemed quiet distance and didn't seem like much but it was enjoyable at least. She had been continuously been asked out by all sorts of characters claiming they had fallen hopelessly in love with her.

But before she'd met her companion she'd was courted by a nice young name by the name of Hojo. _'Like I was interested.'_ she thought. He was just too normal, too nice, too much of the things she didn't find attractive. But than her best friend from the past came back into her life, and saved her from this horrible to be date. As they... "Hi Kagome." interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up. Handing him the gift she had arms wrapped around welcoming her. Kagome pushed him aside. "Hi Inuyasha." That was her reply. It was short and sweet and to the point. How long did she have to wait until this would be over? Following Inuyasha into the house she could smell the lightly seasoned chicken as it roasted in the oven. "Something smells good..." she mused.

He chuckled, "Well you're stayin' for dinner so go ahead and do whatever."

Leaving her blue jacket on one of the dining room chairs she ventured to the kitchen to help out InuMama. She leaned against one of the beams that supported the intricately decorated ceilings. Concentrated on her task the slightly aged woman wiped her hands on towel before turning around to greet Kagome. "InuMama why is it you cook so well?" Finally she got a good look at the woman. Black hair braided together away from the food she was lovely. "Well because I practice." She teased.

"How's Rin?" InuMama went back to the stove. "She's fine. Just outside playing with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's back?

The kitchen was left in but a comfortable silence as they two went on their business. Kagome left with the job of setting the table since she was small, and InuMama with the food in the other room. _'InuMama.' _She'd given the name to Inuyasha's mom when she first met him rather than learning their last name. The lady seemed nice enough to let the small bit of laziness pass but as the years went by she grew use to idea of being called by another name.

Placing the last fork in its proper place she ran into the kitchen, "Do you mind of I watch the sky?" No reply. The day was perfect to just lie in the grass and gaze at the floating balls of fluff.

That meant she was welcome. Closing the glass door behind her she ran through the yard. "I forgot my jacket." she cursed. A hard wind blew all the leaves around her. The sun shone casting a shadow of the tree next to her. Kagome smiled. How long as it been since the tree has been climbed? Memories of herself and Inu falling from the tree flashed through her head. She stood there staring up in awe.

The tree was old and tall. AND just begging her to once more endeavor to climb its misshaped branches to reach the top. Reaching to grip on a branch she pulled herself up. _'I can do on...just a little bit farther....' _The stupid baka use to beat her but no! This time she would reach the top and win! She moved quicker.

"KAGOME!"

She lost her grip. Small branches and leaves tumbled down with her as the force of gravity pulled. Closing her eyes waited for the fall.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed.

"You can open your eyes" Kagome knew that voice with this icy tone. She knew where she was and how bad she was going to be embarrassed. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

She sat up. Before her eyes a particular face popped up as if to inspect her. "She's fine Sesshoumaru." The girl turned to look at something. "Now you may jump, Rin" Kagome jumped to her feet. She knew what would happen and now was not the perfect time for one of the girls backbreaking 'welcomes'.

And down she went. Rin lying on top her muttering how glad she was Kagome came. "Rin please stop talking for a moment please." The girl pouted but did so. Lifting the growing girl off of herself she got up. Brushing off any imaginary dust that happened to have come in contact with her she finally looked at Rin. "You've grown." She usually comes over to the house but Rin was usually away for some reason. Kagome stroked the girl's cheek and bent down to look at her face.

The girl simply beamed at the compliment. "Kagome did you miss me?" She asked expecting a certain answer.

"Of course Rin. Now go help InuMama in the kitchen," She ushered toward the house facing the West. Kagome made sure Rin was inside before closing the door and stepping out again.

"I have not yet received my welcome," a voicing stated.

Kagome turned around. He stood there with the silver strands attached to his head gently swaying in the wind, and the sun shone behind him giving him an unearthly look. _'Looking amazing as ever...' _It just didn't seem fair that he'd always looked better than her. It's been about couple years since he'd really talked to her and to beat the pig to the pot they where alone and he wasn't forced into it.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru I simply forgot."

He arched his perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Really now....I suppose we haven't seen each other for a while now. But not enough to where you would forget." Kagome was mentally cracking inside. She missed him for sure but this year he seemed different and more..._'More....attractive...' _That was putting it into polite terms.

"I heard from mother that you and Inuyasha where dating..." He didn't even have to finish that sentence. Sesshoumaru had heard something and simply wanted to fill the silence. Yup! That was the reason. "Yeah for a couple of months now...out of the blue he asked me." She said placing a smile upon my lips for show. Kagome use to ask herself if she'd cared about Inuyasha at all. Maybe was all she knew.

Just maybe

She just stood there quiet and smiled as though she was happy. He'd been home since he'd been done with his course in collage. Kagome use to smile all the time until now he'd heard from his father. Sesshoumaru silently observed her as she leaned against the towering tree. She claimed she was happy and everything was fine. Which it probably was but he'd known something that the two of them shared for a while

It was a lie.

She was lying to him. Kagome never did do that before and Sesshoumaru didn't want her to start. Yet no words pasted through his mouth. The girl was had to find things out for herself and if he could help he would but...He still had been drawn to her for a while yet it seemed as though things wouldn't work out. He knew it wouldn't. So why try? "How's life treating you, Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at her. "Everything's fine. Rin and I have been with our uncle out of town. You?" A soft sigh pasted her lips and reached his ears. "Everything's fine Sesshoumaru. Everything's fine." She said shaking her head. Tucking a stray lock of hair, she looked into at him with her dark amber eyes waiting for him to continue.

Thoughts ran through his mind so much that he wished he was somewhere else, somewhere far away.

So he laughed.

"Did I miss something?" She asked arms crossed in front of her chest.

"No...Kagome you didn't...But..." He moved to get closer to her. "You shouldn't lie to me anymore. I know your false words are spoken." The look on her face was priceless. Her lips puffed and he could feel nervousness radiate off her as he got closer. It was wrong Sesshoumaru knew but maybe just maybe...

She pushed him aside. _'That was too freaky_."What the heck do you think your doing!?"

Sesshoumaru was pleased. He'd gotten a reaction out of her. Picking himself off from the ground he got up. She'd grown. Everything about her was different with her new self, came the wisdom of age. Kagome's hair was longer, body more curved, and face angled to perfection.

_'No wonder Inuyasha asked her out.'_

He walked away, leaving Kagome with her thoughts to herself.

"KAYAAHHAHAHH!!"

"Get off Kagome." Sitting on top of him, she sat there legs around his waist smirking. _'I'm starting to think she's still a child.' _How long until the staring contest was over...like he'd give up.

Placing her two fingers on her lips she kissed them and placed them on his cheek. Kagome blushed and got off. Running to the house she smiled and beckoned Sesshoumaru to follow behind. After she was gone he began to gaze into the sky and wonder what he was going to do. How long until Kagome would once more lose the empty, fake, facade, left on her while he's been gone.

A bright red car pulled up the driveway as a fairly decent looking woman stepped out from the seat. She waved. Ringing the doorbell she was answered by his mother. Kikyo. Sesshoumaru had met the woman and invited her to dinner yesterday. A bit older than Kagome she was far to controlled for his taste but he'd give it a try. He frowned. She and Kagome looked alike.

Too much alike.

Kagome sighed.

How long has it been she was able to enjoy herself like that? As much as she tried to remain in control when she was around Sesshoumaru she felt as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders, and the confides of her cage where tossed aside. She looked at her fork, glinting from the sunlight passing through the window, and wondered what was exactly going out. She'd been at Inuyasha house the entire time and she'd yet to even see him, except for when he greeted her at the door.

First to be seated at the dinner table lit with white candles that left an elegant look to the red tablecloth, she waited patiently for the other to join her. "Sesshoumaru!" She heard a high strung falsetto voice. Really eavesdropping was wrong but maybe just this once..."Kikyo." A low bass voice answered. The two shadows of each person merged. _'Who is she?' _She didn't need to know she didn't want to know. _'Probably Sesshoumaru and his girlfriend.' _She said the words but couldn't have the fact that the words toke a while to get use too. She brushed that aside.

The light scent of jasmine filled the air mixed with far scent of cookie filled her nostrils. Inhaling she waited for the two to come over and introduce themselves to her. A picture of an exquisite madam hung by the window framed with billowing, silk drapes. Her mind wondered to the little bundle in her arms covered with a bit of silver on the top. A baby. She got up and headed closer for a view into the left side of the room. Her eyes where but a royal gold that seemed filled with adoration yet her lips held a secret smile. _'She looks like....'_

Sesshoumaru

Inupapa had once mentioned about his past wife. The two had a striking resemblance that seemed impossible to miss.

"Ahem"

Kagome turned around. Sesshoumaru stood there with an elegantly dressed woman called, 'Kikyo' while waiting patiently for her attention. Undivided attention. "Kagome this is Kikyo." She bowed low that so her long, dark, hair, sweep the ground.

"Kagome! When's dinne....r...." Inuyasha managed to stutter as his eyes met Kikyo's own. "Ugh...um..." It seemed he was unable to speak. '_So weird' _"Inuyasha. This is Kikyo, Sesshoumaru's companion for tonight's dinner." The silence was piercing for a while as the four went on their own world. "Let's sit down ja?" Sesshoumaru sat in front of Kagome with Kikyo to his left.

The three people spoke as Kagome continued to gaze at the picture that had recently captured her attention. It seemed the picture was meant to capture the beauty of the season with the only person in the backdrop blending into the trees and...

"Kagome"

She looked up. "Yeah?" Sesshoumaru continued to look at her inquiringly. Kagome sighed defeated, but she continued persistently, "I'm fine Sesshoumaru." Pushing, the chair backwards she got up and picked up her coat. The coat brushed against the door as it closed signaling to the family inside that she had gone. _'I have no clue what to do. If this continues I swear I'll....I don't know.' _Multi-colored leaves flew past chased by the wind of coming winter. She knew it was wrong but yet she'd continued. As much as she loved the house and the family who took shelter in it's lovely walls she knew if she'd stayed longer the current mood would go from relaxed to a burning infro of twisted words. Which would later probably become dying ember left sorely from the evening.

He stopped. The two besides him where happily chatting, as they were so completely engrossed in their conversation that he'd been left out of it. Kagome had gone after he'd simply inquired about her well-being. True, it wasn't polite rather blunt and directed the attention upon her, (He had forgotten Kagome didn't like attention. and rarely had it.) but she was strangely quiet and seemed to be another place.

Sesshoumaru got up.

It was like he would be missed. Inuyasha and Kikyo got along quite well. Throughout the evening they talked and stared at one another intently and hung on every word. Quite revolting isn't it? Inuyasha, his dear half brother, currently dating Kagome, was flirting with his date for the evening, Kikyo. By the looks of Kagome, he had been in been dating over woman with her knowing. She didn't act surprised. Her lovely face was unfilled with the emotions he had once found alluring. Yes this Sesshoumaru thought she was lovely. He'd watched her from afar and now maybe it was time to get closer.

His younger brother obviously had not been her confident. But she went, somewhere. Away from him. Sesshoumaru was tired of her impassiveness. The time for her old self to come forth is now.

A smile graced his lips and his pace quickened.


	2. He's changed

Changes

We've all been through them. Haven't we? People change right? It wasn't just her? She'd wished that since forever and now. Walls seemed to climb endlessly as she tried to change. She was everyone's person to talk to. Everyone's friend. It was fun than....but now....it was...

Nothing

Kagome forgotten how it felt to be...well...Kagome. She'd had the talks from the endless, questioning shrinks. They'd talk about whatever and continue to pry into her life. Just when she thought she'd lost everything she met Naraku. He was wonderful to her and it frightened her. Why was he? Walking home from the endlessly, faceless, school she'd seen him on the street and each day they'd spoken to one another. Eventually she'd began to confined in him. Naraku was there for her to cry on to whisper to.

So she began to heal... slowly....but she was getting there...with his help. Yet one day he got to close. Reached for places he shouldn't have. He stole her first kiss and tried to get inside her. She'd known in the beginning there was something wrong with him...but...she didn't want him to leave...to leave to bear everything all alone.

Naraku was the only to notice her differently.

He would smile and it made her feel special as far as everything else in the world had no meaning compared to her. Don't her wrong Naraku wasn't a bad influence or anything, he encouraged her to reach higher and brought her his affections with gentle pats on the head and hugs which felt so comforting as the flower in newly formed dew. Each day Kagome would walk home with him and they'd talk about anything that came to her mind. But Naraku never seemed to really open up.

That should have been her first clue.

Kagome ignored it blindly.

_'I didn't want to believe anything wrong about Naraku. He's so good to me...'_

Naraku held secrets that captivated her and blew everyone out of the water. Her eyes were unyielding for him and always on him. When he needed her she'd fly if she'd have to reach him. Kagome felt as though she was walking on water and had flown from Earth to heaven until....

He began to get close

There hugs that lasted longer which at first she enjoyed but eventually he had an unsatisfying appetite which she was happy to fill. Like a fool she gave herself to him and hide nothing from behind her back. Like a child she elected to herself Naraku was her love and who she was going to end up. _'I gave him everything...my first kiss...my love...my innocence. For....nothing'_

She felt ugly compared to him so she began to exercise and diet to gain the body she thought Naraku wanted. Her body toned up as her body continued to blossom into womanhood.

_'But not enough woman to make him feel like a man'_

Remember Kikyo who she had met? Kagome just remembered who she was. Kikyo was with Naraku in the park where she'd seen them kiss. Her broke in two that day and as long as time pasted she felt as though she squandered her heart on a pair of jeans she'd never wear. (She'd bought a pair to wear for Naraku)

She was obsessed and wasn't ashamed Kagome remembered, her infatuation of him was taken too far. Once more she had to try and heal....slowly....if she could at all... She did. Continuing, she continued to try and act like her old self to stop the pity pouring out from her so-called friends eyes. They talked behind her back and no truth was spoken from their lips. "She was so stupid to fall in love with the creep" The student's say or, "I feel so bad." She didn't want they're pity.

Kagome usually just laughed it off with a, "Yeah, I know...he was a jerk anyway right?"

It broke her heart each time she said that. Her time invested on him thrown away but she was still in love, love that was stronger than the bounds placed on her hearts by his cursed charms. Tears were always in her eyes though she never told Naraku why she stopped seeing him, but eventually he moved from the city, leaving her in the past forgotten and forsaken without even realizing the wounds inflicted on her mind. He called her that day to say goodbye. She didn't pick up, and had regretted the decision since.

So felt like she was put in a deep sleep. Kagome was awake for sure. But she wasn't all there. She continued to seem normal but stayed away from people until Inuyasha had asked her out.

_'I still wonder why he did that'_

It didn't matter now. Nothing did because she was trying to get on with life, to find a way to heal faster. Inuyasha only tried to help but...she didn't feel anything until today when she had talked to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru

The word simply rolled off her tongue as she pronounced each syllable tasting each sound to it's fullest. Her heart fluttered remembering they're last meeting. His eyes made her feel as though the earth moved beneath her. Maybe she should stop going to InuMama's house right? It just felt to weird now. Kagome had to stay away from Sesshoumaru.

"Yes?" She turned around. Towering over his discreet, and immobile matter, was Sesshoumaru. She could have sworn she didn't hear him coming. "What?" Kagome asked. "You said my name so I naturally replied." as-a-matter-of-factly said Sesshoumaru.

Was it time to cry yet? He looked so wonderful there and it scared her somehow. Sesshoumaru with her, beside her, in front of her, near her, it really felt weird. Her silver hair fluttered around him and glistened like a diamond in the sun.

_'I wonder what he'd look like in moonlight.'_

Kagome mentally slapped herself. What was she doing? This was Sesshoumaru her boyfriend's brother.

_'Half brother' _

Ah yes! How many times she was corrected on her simple mistake. Sesshoumaru usually coldly stated her wrong while Inuyasha rudely snapped her head off. She continued to gape at him, til he started to smile.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!?!" That only made him burst out laughing.

She felt him hug her. _'Wow....he smells wonderful.' _That earned her one more mental slap.

He had probably truly crossed the thinly drawn line of insanity. Was it time? to cry? to smile? She drove so many things into him. Her smile made him weak, her sadness buried him. Every time he felt her presence he was drawn. Kagome was so....different...and...So he hugged her. His arms wrapped around her thin body, head in the crook of her neck, smiling. He wasn't worth it obviously. She just stood there frozen in his arms. Rethink that. In his arms. In Sesshoumaru's arms.

_'In my arms...'_

How long until she would push him away like once more? She belonged to his brother.

_'So what?' _

Sesshoumaru liked spending time with Kagome. If he would let his brother get in the way of his target he'd be damned. Kagome was free to do what she pleased. He was intrested for sure...but...Kagome probably wouldn't want to...no he shouldn't think about this. Knowing her she'd push him away in 1...2...3...4...

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!"

He looked up to her dark eyes filled with the once empty void. Sometime during the past minute she'd managed to push him to the ground and stood five feet apart from him. He'd probably figure that out later, but for now this Sesshomaru would be persistent in his endeavour to tear the cold masquerade from herself. Kagome stood with a realization written on her face. Getting up, he clamingly answered her unasked question, "Inuyasha and Kikyo are fine. They're back entertaining each other with one another's company. So don't worry." She smiled slightly.

"I'm not. Inuyasha wouldn't do anything." He mentally scoffed. Obviously his brother didn't bother to inform her about his past shady relationships. 'Hhm..well even so he shouldn't left you to walk home alone. Come." He said. It took her a while it seemed to process in her head but she did as she was told. "I'm old enough to walk outside you know. It's not even dark." She complained as the two walked side by side down the leaf covered street.

"I'm sure you think you are but it's not polite to leave one companion walk home unescorted, especially a pretty, young, lady as yourself." Her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Still. Inuyasha didn't even eat so he probably wanted to stay. You know? So I wouldn't want him to give up dinner just for me." Sesshoumaru's pace quickened. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned.

He'd been quiet after her last statement. Is this how the dog treated her? The fool didn't deserve her. He'd take Kagome, from his grasp and carry her away in his arms. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked. "Other than taking a shower...I guess nothing. Why do you ask?" The two just kept walking. They reached the door of her shrine. _'Maybe I'll ask her now?'_

He sighed.

This was exasperated. "Sesshoumaru?" He looked down. Kagome continued to wave her hand infront of his face. He grabbed her wrist and held her hand. She looked down to where they're hands where touching and her eyes looked up at his confused. "Sesshoumau...um...what..." Sesshoumaru used his other hand to place on her red lips. 'I'm taking you out tonight." Kagome pushed him to the wooden wall.

"Isn't there a part during this whole dating thing where you actually ask me?" She whispered angrily. Opening her door she stepped inside, leaning against the door she continued to look at Sesshoumaru. "I'm not dating you Kagome. We're just going out to dinner. You left before my step-mother could even serve you." Combing his hand in his hair he looked up at the sky. "Besides, most ladies would be more than happy to spend an evening with myself, and I hardly think you are any exception." He looked back at Kagome. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh please! Let me spend my time with the one and only Sesshoumaru! How my life would be fulfilled." She stated playing along.

He smirked.

Turning to head back for his house Sesshoumaru called out, "Wear something nice."

"But...I'm dating your brother..."He heard her whisper. Shaking his head he turned around. "Regardless Kagome, I'm still taking you out whether or not your dressed for the occasion." Pushing farther into the house he stuck his head in and winked at her, and slammed the door in her face. Sesshoumaru remembered the look on her face and couldn't help but retain a smile. What was going on through his mind now? To tell you the truth he didn't know but to tell the truth.

Sesshoumaru felt that Kagome was...well...he didn't know what to say but....Oh forget it. It was getting late and he had to spend the rest of the evening with Kikyo.

_'Oh_ _joy' _

She was probably still hanging over Inuyasha.

He continued to walk through the streets obviously. A car honked it horn and from the window appeared the head of a girl. She winked, and got back in. "Bimbo." He grumbled and continued on his way. Ah! One of the curses he had was the unwanted attraction of the opposite gender...while sometimes they happened to be men at times...he won't describe his past love life. He was going out with Kagome tonight and he had to think of a place where they dine for the evening, Sesshoumaru didn't know about her but he was simply to put it voracious.

_'Maybe she'd like Chinese?' _

No

He'd go Italian. Sesshoumaru could already tasted the garlic bread fresh from the oven at his regular restaurant. The place was an uptown eatery that he'd often visited as a child and continued to eat as he grew. His mother use to take him to eat before his parents separated. Unfortunately, his father received custody of him as a adolescent, his team of lawyers made sure of that.

_'Mom saw him there, gnawing at Inuyasha's mother as if she where a bone.'_

He was absolutely disgusted with his father inability for follow his hormones but over time he grew to ignore the old man. Sesshoumaru remembered the picture Kagome seemed intent on staring at during their brief time in the dining room. The artist was just meant to paint the house but for some reason he placed he and his mother as part of the landscape portrait. Even so Sesshoumaru's father kept the picture. Looking at his wrist watch, the point a quarter till 7 he began to wonder and picture himself and Kagome inside. Romantic music playing, they would stare into one another's eyes and...

Stop.

He was reading too much into this. Kagome would just going to have dinner with him and than he'll see how the evening would go. "One things for sure...If the evening doesn't work out I'm going to bring home some food."

Kagome stood there and continued to gape at the door.

How dare he? Asking her out without her permission? Well actually he didn't ask her out but that wasn't the point right now. The point was that he just...well...she didn't know what he did but she didn't like it. Pushing her into her house and telling her how to dress and when she'd eat.

"HEY! He was the one who got to slam the door in MY face."

Groaning she headed upstairs to her room. Opening her closet she quickly skimmed through her choices for the evening. _'God! I have nothing to wear!' _She stopped. Why was she getting so worked up? It's just Sesshoumaru the guy you knew when you where little I mean...sure he was...um

"Drop dead gorgeous."

Kagome couldn't help herself the words just popped out. Besides she was alone and that was what he was, she was in her room nobody was listening, so why would she lie. Who was she going to call for help?

Sango.

She smiled fondly at the memories the two shared a while ago. Before she met Naraku and went into her the part of her life where she was lost she's always talked to Sango. They'd hung out and talked until...well...she didn't want to talk anymore. Taking the hint they just stopped communicating. Kagome picked up the phone and dialed the number she'd so along ago used to call everyday after school. _'Please. Sango please pick up.'_ She chewed on the bottom of her lip.

"Hello?"

"Hi...um...is Sango there?" She held her breath praying that Sango still remembered her. "Yup! This is her. Who's calling?" Cheerful as ever that girl ."It's me...Kagome..." There was silence on the other end.

"Sango?" She asked again. "Hi Kagome, How are you?" She sighed. What a relief to have Sango. "Hey...um...do you think you can come over?" Her friend giggled. "Sure. I'll be over right away. What for?" Kagome stopped to think should she tell her now on the phone or...surprise her?

Surprise.

"Oh, it's nothing I just need your help on something."

She seemed quiet for a minute until giggles could be heard from the other line. "Well, sure. Bye Kagome."

Kagome couldn't but smile, after she hung up the phone. Things where actually going well for her and well...she didn't even care about anything. Her mind went back to Naraku. How was he doing now? Did he even think of her? Wait. She was still Inuyasha's girlfriend, but she was going to spend the evening with Sesshoumaru. So....did that mean...that...she was cheating on him? Did she really reach so low that she would cheat? Sesshoumaru had mention something about Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Her face darkened.

Didn't Kikyo steal Naraku away from her? A doorbell stopped her thoughts. _'I really can't be thinking about this now.' _Heading down the creaking steps, the doorbell repeatedly continued to ring. Opening the door she came face to face with a Sango.

_'She didn't even change.' _

Placing a smile on her face, "Thanks for coming Sango." Her dark, brown, eyes shined as they focused on Kagome. The two stared at each other for awhile wondering what would happen past this point. Stepping inside the house they'd use to share together Sango asked, "So what's the surprise?" Leaning against the wall she looked into the mirror, "I have a date tonight." Sango froze and turned to look at her friend. "Is it Naraku?" She asked waiting for the answer. Kagome smiled. "Nope! Believe it or not it's Sesshoumaru..."

"OH MY GOD KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I apologize if this chapter isn't to your liking. 


	3. Yet they continued to change

Chapter 3: 

The phone rang.

Trickling water, dripped from the mirror as the steam filled with room. His hair soaked with water, he moved closer to the water as it dripped over his well-toned chest. He felt the water slam his face as he moved forward. Turning off the water he wrapped a blue fluff towel around his waist and stepped out from the shower.

Steam flourished when he stepped out of the room into the hallway. Strange you may ask that he would walk around his house with nothing on? Sesshoumaru chuckled at the thought of a hormonally driven girl peeking at him. Opening the refrigerator door he opened the carton and drank the rest of the orange juice.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He lowered the paper container. Wiping his mouth he turned around. "You know you shouldn't' do that." Sesshoumaru scoffed. His step-mother took the carton from him and shook it listening if there was another left. She sighed and placed the object back in the fridge. As much as she hated the woman for replacing his mother he couldn't help but like her.

She was considerate and seemed to give him his space unlike his father who intervened too much when it came to his affairs. Well... now the man didn't just interfere he ruined it and contracted and replaced into something entire different.

He heard her laugh. Raising his eyebrow he stared at her. Her braid swished from side to side as her body moved from the laughter erupting from her. "Sesshoumaru?" Do you realize your in a towel?" Just to play on with her little charade he replied with a simple and solemn nod. She giggled. Shaking her head, she went back to her task of washing the dishes. "Where are you going Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru went to his room and put a pair of dark colored pants and grabbed a shirt. He headed back to the kitchen, and leaned against his usual spot whenever he talked to middle-aged woman. "I'm just going out to eat." Inumama was the name Kagome had used to call Inuyasha's mother. Overtime even Inuyasha himself had called her that, though it was his mother who had told him to stop calling her that. She turned around, hands covered in her usual yellow gloves. Sliding his hands through the sleeves and pulling the shirt down he managed to finish dressing.

For some odd reason his hair never stayed wet for a long time. Running his hands through the strands he proclaimed himself presentable and replied back to his step-mother. "It's Kagome...No one particularly special." Her eyes narrowed. She sighed once more and went back to the dishes that had been trying to claim her attention since the morning. Sure Sesshoumaru wasn't her sun but still...she couldn't but wonder how he'd become the way he was. So... oh never mind.

Kagome was special despite what everyone claimed. Her thoughts' ran on to when the young school girl use to laugh throughout the house and run around with everything but a bag on her head. Well that was something to smile at. "What time is it Sesshoumaru?" She said knowing her silent step-son was still there. Sesshoumaru looked down on his wrist where the silver watch read about 7:00 o'clock.

Kikyo just had to stay for a while until for some odd reason she had to rush back to her apartment, and what struck him as odd was the fact that she needed Inuyasha to accompany her.

So it was just him and his mother in the house tonight. Until he left.

"It's about 7:00...why?"

Placing the last of the blue-lined plates in the wooden cabinet, she turned and leaned against the counter, arms crossed. They stared at each other for a while until Inumama opened her mouth, "Call Kagome half an hour before you pick her up so she can make sure she's ready. And on my dresser there's some money for you. Take her somewhere nice okay?" Sesshoumaru scoffed.

He picked up the phone, and started to dial an number until, he stopped. He didn't know what the girls number was. "She's on speed-dial, Sesshoumaru." The older woman called from inside one of the other rooms. "Thank you." He called back. It rang about three times until someone picked up.

"Kagome?" he asked

"Who may I ask is calling?" A female voice replied. Surely the girl did not recognize him? He ignored her ignorance. "It is I Kagome."

The girl on the other line went silent until..."Look you! I don't know who you are but don't call here again! GOT IT?! You..." Sesshoumaru stopped. What was going on? Another voice entered the conversation. "Sango?" A soft voice called. He pressed the phone closer to his ear. "Kagome this creeps calling you and I'm tellin him off!"

"Hello?"

"Who may I ask was that?" he asked rather irritated of the girls odd phone antics.

She laughed. "Hey Sesshoumaru. What's up?" Some squealed on the other line... in the distance he could have sworn he heard someone say, "Kagome! Is that your boyfriend?" He shook the feeling off. "Nothing. I was just calling to tell you to be ready before I pick you up." Kagome seemed distracted for a minute. "Sure. Okay. I'll be ready at the door so you don't have to wait or anything." Ah! the girl was considerate wasn't she?

"Bye Sesshoumaru." She said and hung up. He placed the phone down. Grabbing the keys to the car he stepped out and locked the door.

_'Now all I have to do is take her out and be done with this evening'_

Putting the car in reverse he drove down the street.

* * *

Kagome placed the phone down, and turned to stare at her friend. "Sango." The person in front of her widened and broke her lips into a slight smile hoping that her recent acts would be forgiven. She couldn't help but laugh. This was just her friends way of doing things and though Kagome knew Sango meant to do something good she also accomplished in turning things upside down for her. Sango took her hands and led her to sit down on the bed. The teenager took a pink colored brush and gently ran the object through her hair.

Though it was a silly thing to do it had always calmed her down to have someone touching her hair. She breathed to the rhythm of the strokes. _'In out and out. In and out. In and out...' _

Her eyes slowly closed. The soothing touch of Sango only blended with the gentle silence that wrapped her. It seemed as though nothing had changed. What made things change between her and Sango? Kagome's eyes opened. It

was her fault. She remembered now. On the day she'd had been stopped after school and confronted by Sango.

"What's wrong Kagome? This isn't you!" Before she'd known it words where said and she left Sango there crying on the ground. Thank the Gods forgiveness was hers today for her friend was with her today.

"Hey Kagome? How's life been with you? I mean...we haven't talked in a while....so...maybe."

She smiled. "Sango...you know...um...I know you probably like staying with Miroku...but...maybe you want to stay with me?" Amazingly she was able to spin Kagome around to face her. "Kagome...when you say that do you mean....back in the apartment?" Smiling Kagome nodded slowly.

Grabbing a pillow Sango threw it at her friend's face as far that was possible. All the times she'd had to smack Miroku really helped her sports. Kagome grabbed the pillow from on top of her face she looked back up at her offender. "What the heck was that for?!?!?!" She screamed. Laughing Sango walked to the walk-in closet, and quickly looked over their selection of evening wear. Without noticing she had twisted a lock of hair between her index and middle finger.

"Where exactly is he taking you Kagome?" Grabbing a black dress from a pink, plastic, hanger she handed it to her friend. "SANGO!" she screamed before throwing it back in her face, pushed her aside and chose her own outfit. "What's up Kagome?"

"I can't wear that!" Running to the drawers she opened them and took out a pair of jeans. Maybe...if it was up to her she would wear the ones that was originally for the date she had with Naraku. Wait...no...it was too soon. Sesshoumaru had said it wasn't casual and to wear something nice. The polite thing for her to wear would be the dress. Sango handed the dress back to Kagome.

The neckline was cut low to reveal a little bit. Judging from the way the fabric hung from the hanger it was going to be tight. _'Oh alright!' _

Kagome never got the chance to use the dress and now was the best time wasn't it? Running into the restroom she unzipped the dress and slipped it on. "How do I look?" Hands on her head and hips she bent her legs to strike a pose. Her friend clapped, "WHOOO! ! ! ! !" She blushed. She didn't really look that good huh? Sango was just teasing.

Sitting down in a chair Sango began to once more fix her hair. Starting from the top of her head she separated the abundant strands into three she began her quest to do Kagome a simple French braid. She pictured her friend against the tall frame of Sesshoumaru. The two where complete opposites. She was so....and he was so... oh whatever. Whatever made Kagome so happy was fine with her. But that NARAKU! She stared into the mirror in front of her. The girl just seemed so...oh...how was she to put it? Her skin was pale and the way her blue eyes shone against the black bangs on her face was quite.... different.

God only knows want Sesshoumaru thinks of her the way she would be dressed tonight. A slut? No sesshoumaru wouldn't think that. Besides it wouldn't matter what she wore they were just friends going out on a date right?

Oh he always gave her chills and Sango hated the way Kagome adored him and deep down Kagome knew it too.

Putting the brush down to tie a scrunchie on the bottom of the tail she turned Kagome around to apply a dark shade of black on her lashes. Kagome never need makeup to make up for any flaws. Only to outline her beauty.

The door bell rang.

Kagome mentally slapped herself. She'd promised that she would wait for Sesshoumaru outside on the porch but...oh...she's such a retard. Running downstairs she quickly opened the door breathing heavily. It was a long way down. Sesshoumaru stood here in a red shirt with dark slacks. "Sorry Sesshoumaru! I was just done getting ready. Come on let's go!"

Wrapping her arms around his he pulled him to his car down the other set of stairs she will have to conquer.

Sesshoumaru stopped.

"What?" Kagome complained, upset that her pace was slowed. "Aren't you forgetting something?" His eyebrow rose. She heard someone laughing. From the shadows Sango emerged with a knap sack in hand and pair of heels in the other. "Here Kagome." She handed her the items. Thinking she had everything she put the shoes on and ran down the stairs dragging Sesshoumaru. As soon as she step foot on the first stairs she realized something.

_**'OUCH! ! ! ! ! ! !'**_

Kagome mentally screamed inside. UGH! She had taken a step and before you know it she fell. and to who? Perhaps the worst person ever. She laughed. As soon as she fell Sesshoumaru caught her. Kagome really did have to learn how to be more careful.

"Sesshoumaru where are you taking me?" she asked. OH! Maybe he'll take her to the Chinese restaurant down the street or..."We're going to this Italian restaurant." Her smiled faded. "Well okay." Opening the door he held the door for his female friend. "After that I accompany you where you wish." The streetlights seemed for flicker at what seemed to be going on in her head. She wanted to take Sesshoumaru around Japan to see if things changed or not. There was a park close to here house where they could walk through after the dinner.

It would almost be like a date!

One more mental slap. This wasn't a date. Sesshoumaru was just taking her out for dinner. That was it.

But she'd still take him to her special place.

* * *

Okay thanks to everyone who's read this story.....but I'm kinda of lost at the moment whether I should keep going at this story and if I do how should it go? with Sesshoumaru with Kagome or... ugh! sighs and slams head on the table.

Really sorry that this chapter is kinda short I'm trying to figure out how the date should go....

Thanks to-

Pink Sakura - Bows at your feet. lol well I'm honored to have you as my first review ever. The idea of having Sango move in didn't even cross my mind until you mentioned it. so thanks! ! ! !

foxfire02 - a laughing Sesshoumaru is kinda freaky ja? lol

are-en1 - thanks for your review! bows

AngelMiko69 - I love Sango too...I orginally thought about her being stoic and eventually be brought out of her shell by Kagome but during the story she'll do some I guess out of....oh...wait and find out!

Aisu-hime - lol thanks for the compliment! bows deeply

Archangel Rhapsody - OH!! I love your name! lol I'm such a nerd...

Anigen - bows thanks for your review


	4. And Continue to Fall

Chapter 4:

Kagome smiled.

The lights flashed through the windows as they drove down the street. Sesshoumaru seemed to be the perfect gentlemen. Quite quiet, handsome, and had all the qualities of a knight. She sighed. He was rich and everything a girl could want. Everything she would want. Only problem was that he probably wouldn't or wasn't looking for a girl like her. Besides she was but a single blade of grass compared to him, a pure white rose. Insignificant. Unsure and filled with envy at everything, every girl that crossed his path.

Her world was full of fake smiles wasn't it? She wondered why was she smiling when these sad thoughts are going through her head. The top of the car was down and the wind blew her and her companions hair as they swerve around the corner. Even when she was with Naraku she wouldn't have to fake a smile. She did it anyways. Naturally, something that she hadn't been able to do in a long time. She could hear the wind, brushing against her face. Memories passed as she remembered her past lover. Oh really life was too cruel.

Why was she cursed with her emotions?

She felt Sesshoumaru was so... the opposite of Naraku. That's what he was so she had no right to compare the two. She sat still and gazed out her window not wanting to make conversation knowing that Kagome would on accident make a fool of herself.

_'Him and his smart brain' _

Mumbling to herself she talked about how arrogant Sesshoumaru was, how high he held himself, and how he only dated girl up to his standard. OH HE MADE HER SO MAD! ! !

"Do you always talk to yourself girl?"

She froze.

SHOOT. As hard as she tried to avoid embarrassment she was buried in it. She turned around to face the driver. Kagome giggled sheepishly, "Uh...that wasn't out loud wasn't it?" Sesshoumaru's eyebrow move upward again. She groaned and slapped her head. This really was not her day. Wow. Well she was hungry...Sesshoumaru had good taste and Italian food was actually quite filling so maybe this day would get better right?

"So...How's Inumama?" She asked hoping to stir a bit of conversation between the two before they arrived at their destination. Sesshoumaru obviously was not hoping the situation, but continuing to be silent. The car slowed as they reached a upscale restaurant with twin doors opened by a doorman in a suit. Sesshoumaru drove up to the entrance, opened the door and stepped out. Kagome saw him give his keys to the doorman and start to walk over to her and open her door.

_'So gentlemen like' _she mentally scoffed.

Well anyways, it did seem like too much of an upscale place to be just a dinner date with a friend. Much less with your brother's girlfriend. She brushed that aside. This was the first time she'd been able to hang out with Sesshoumaru and if it had to be at this fancy restaurant than so be it. Pain ran through her legs as she stepped on the ground in her high heels. Another fake smile as she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He shook his head but accepted that for the time.

Oh how the lights shone through the thin silks above them that served as a canopy. Surely this cost a fortune but said nothing. Sweet music that echoed through the halls from the violin, reached her eyes and she felt at peace. She expected Sesshoumaru to sit in front of her in the booth. To tell the truth it looked like a cocoon when you were inside the cloths wrapped around the table and little white lights woven into fabric. She felt someone sit next to her. Kagome turned around.

He sat next to her his left arms wrapped around her shoulders, a glass of champagne between his think lips, he sipped on its delicate flavor ever so slowly. When he was finished half the glass was still there, though he'd been drinking for a quite a while. She couldn't help but notice the way his arms felt around her. The way she felt with him.

"Sesshoumaru there's another seat across from me you know." she said staring at the flicking purple candle. He joined her as they stared at the candle, the way it waltzed to the sad music that played. Minutes passed as they said nothing.

"And what would the couple like this evening?" A old man asked.

She blushed what ever gave him that idea? _'Maybe the fact that Sesshoumaru had his arms around me?' _Kagome smiled.

"I'll have some lasagna and give the lady what she wishes." Sesshoumaru replied. They're waiter, aged, with white hair and somewhat of short stature, looked at her, waiting for her reply, "I'll just have some water and some whatever the special is." After he left them with a basket of breadsticks, they two continued in their own little world. _'What could he be thing?' _Kagome wondered. He hasn't said anything and she'd hadn't known him well enough to tell by his facial features. Kagome reached across the table for a stick to chew on. SHE WAS HUNGRY.

Nibbling on the bread she thought about it's texture. "It's soft, good, and crunchy." She ate the last bite. "And goes down fast too!" She heard the person beside her laugh. "What?" she asked. It it wasn't bad enough....she talked out loud again didn't she? She sighed. "It's good! Here you try!" He looked at her and replied with a quick, "No." He was so arrogant! The food arrived. As the plate was placed in front of her she inhaled. "YUM!" she complimented and grabbed her fork. The special of the house luck for her was, chicken pasta, one of her favorites.

She grabbed another stick.

Dipping the soft bread into the sauce she popped a piece into her mouth and sighed. WOW! It was so good. She looked over to her partner. Though you couldn't tell what he was thinking she noticed he was not particularly enjoying his meal. She reached for another breadstick. _'Wow they're so good.' _Removing Sesshoumaru's arms from around her she looked at him. Kagome smiled before getting into his lap, each leg around his waist. He raised his eyebrow, "Do you realize that we're in public?" he said a sly smile gracing his lips.

She ignored the comment and dipped the piece of bread in her hand and dipped into her plate. Placing her fingers to his lips she pried his mouth out and feed him the delicious treat. He golden eyes stared into her own blue ones. She looked down. _'Thank god this dress is short!' _Imagine her trying to attempt to get on top of Sesshoumaru wearing a long dress. ugh...not pretty. Throughout the evening she continued to feed him, (Since he refused to eat fast enough to her liking.) To simply saying the dinner was fine and it was actually fun. Her on Sesshoumaru's lap as they chattered on about this and that. Mostly him attacking her character and she defending it.

"Ooooo, that looks good!" She reached for his fork and grabbed a scoop of lasagna and enjoyed the way it tasted on her tongue. "Keep to yourself!" Sesshoumaru said grabbing the fork back and placed it on his plate. Kagome puckered out her lower lip. "please?" asked. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine." He grabbed his fork and gently lifted the food to her lips. So that's how the evening went. Him feeding her and vis versa. In the end they agreed to bring home some breadsticks for Sango and Rin.

"Who was the girl on the phone?" he questioned. Kagome smiled. "Interested? She's not single but I can change that!" She laughed at the thought of Sango and Sesshoumaru together on a date. "Sure why not?" Sesshoumaru teased.

HOW RUDE.

Sesshoumaru was on a date with her! And than the next you know he's on to his next victim! "OH YOUR RUDE!" She yelled and jumped off his lap back to her chair. He rolled his eyes. True it was rude but it was a joke, He wrote the check and placed it onto the table and stepped out. Bowing he pleaded with her, "Madame will you do me the honor of forgiving his dishonorable knight?" Kagome played along.

"How can I say no to such a nice knight?" She said grabbing his arm as they walked out from the restaurant. "Where to now Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Huh?" she questioned. "I told you that you could decide where we went to next." he said answering her unasked question. "Oh...." she whispered. She'd forgotten all about that. That was only because she thought the evening would be a total bore...but she guess it was actually enjoyable.

"Let's drop the car off at your house! I want to walk to where we're going." She said pointing into the direction of his neighborhood. "Pray tell where we're going?" he asked.

She laughed and ran ahead to the car.

"You'll see!"

* * *

She was so indescribable. Compelling yet repelling and it never ceased to amaze him at the fact she was Kagome. Yet there were times during the evening when she was quiet in his lap. Say that again, **_'IN HIS LAP' _**If he wasn't as composed as he was raised to be he would be doing a little victory dance in the corner. Back to the topic!_ 'Oh forget the topic!'_

Rephrasing on the past events that happened Sesshoumaru had to work hard to conceal his amusement. The recent phone conversations led questions to the girl but her actions clearly made him question her. Was she happy with his brother? Or would she rather squander her affections on him? Screw Inuyasha. If Kagome was ready to spend time with him he'd sure as hell return with force. They slowly sauntered down the street. The girl stopped. "What is it?" He whispered. Clearly there was something bothering her.

He felt her stiffen, and jogged to the other side of the street. "Come on SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled. Looking into the darkness he hoped to find anything that had bothered her and remove it. Like a candle, in a ocean of black a pole stood with a lamp on top, giving its light to him. A street sign with a green interior bordered in white read the current street they were on. He simply ignored it. What good would it be to him?

He continued to walk on the street he was currently on, Kagome could go where she pleased and walk where she please same as the way he would go where he wanted. "Oh Sesshoumaru! ! ! I really hate you now! ! ! " Kagome placing her hands on her hips shouted. Getting ready for something she stared at him, before breathing in once and ran at full speed toward him. Using her weight she clearly tried to push him off, "What are you doing?" He heard her grunt and huff trying to succeed in her unsuccessful endeavor.

"YOUR SUCH A BUTTHEAD! ! ! !" she shouted from behind him.

"Well maybe Kagome, I wouldn't be such a butthead as you roughly put it. If you'd only asked." She stopped her shoving, and laughed, "Oh, so it's politeness you wish for?" Moving aside and brushing imaginary dust off her dress. Her VERY nice dress, by the way. "Kind sir, will you help me by escorting me from to my destination?" He laughed. Well she sure could be moody couldn't she?

Taking her arm in his like the perfect gentlemen he was Sesshoumaru walked next her. "Where are we going?" She stopped and flipped him to face her. "You swear you won't go home and laugh?" she questioned.

"Why ever would I do that?"

She looked both ways expecting someone to hear and leaned up to whisper, "We're going to the park and gonna go skinny-dipping"

His heart stopped. **_'WHAT THE HELL DID SHE JUST SAY?!?!?!" _**Surely the girl was joking. Or was she? Did Inuyasha displeasure her that much where she would just pick off anyone off the street? Sesshoumaru stood there a bit dumbfounded, and thought about his choices. Go with Kagome and enjoy an evening with her....wearing nothing....go home....or stop her insanity. It really was a hard decision. "Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome waved her left hand in his face. "I was just kidding Sesshoumaru....you can stop having her heart attack now..." She giggled. "I just wanted to see how you would take. That's all. I didn't really mean it!" She said trying to make up an excuse for her recent action.

She laughed even more when he remained silent, staring at the brick wall ahead of him. "Oh come Sesshoumaru!" Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him along toward her direction. "I assure you we're going to be fully clothes throughout the entire evening."

The streets where lined with lights gleaming the way to a fountain spraying water, which poured down to a pond, floating with water lilies of a bright vibrant color. _'So this is her special place?' _The water gently splashed them both, wetting both Kagome's and his own hair. Really the girl was going to get sick if she wasn't careful. The evening wear she was wearing seemed to be of a thin fabric and not at all warming. What gave him the clue? Well it was autumn and the way her body shivered wasn't helping hide the factor. "Are you cold Kagome?"

She shook her head no and smiled.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Kagome never did use to lie to him and when did this habit start? Was she so sure that she wasn't a bother? Well her lying was bothering him. Stepping behind her, he placed his arms around her bare shoulders and held her. _'At least she didn't push me away yet...' _He couldn't help but savor his evening with her. He buried his face further into her hair. _'She smells so wonderful!...' _Kagome really did look exceptional this evening. Whether it was the wine he had this evening but did the way the black fabric of her dress hug her in all the right places?

Her hair perfectly framed her doll-like face, eyes shone when the candlelight hit them (Even though he was sitting by her side, they twinkled enough so he could see.). She felt so right against him. What was he going to do when he would have to leave again? She plagued his mind since a child but why did he wait this long to finally speak to her? Sesshoumaru used to watch her from the side when she played with Inuyasha and bake cookies with Inumama. Stalker-like ja? He'd had a few of his own but there was only person that had intrigued him that much to make him long for a female.

"Sesshoumaru I want to show you something else." She whispered knowing as close as he was to her mouth he ought to hear her softly spoken words.

Reaching up to unwrap herself from his tight embrace she held one of his hands laced between her own fingers and walked them through the park. Over the wooden bridge they crossed, and onto the Chinese-style gazebo made of iron. The house was surrounded with green water that created a fairytale like feeling. Sesshoumaru could see the moon's reflection in the murky liquid, gazing up at the lunar being he felt it's beams cover him, while closing his eyes. It wrapped around his waist and cradled him in it's warmth.

He looked toward Kagome. _'Where was she?' _Sesshoumaru could have sworn he felt her presence near him. He looked down. A black covered him held him. _'And I thought it was the moon....' _Might as well go along with it.

They held each other under the light of the blue moon, surrounded by green water, and withstood the chilly wind.

For five minutes they stood in that position. "I'm cold." She spoke.

It was his duty to help her. As much as he wanted to stay there and make the moment last forever he knew it wouldn't last. The girl could get a fever and things could get ugly. The last thing he wanted was his step-mother on his back getting ready to beat him for not watching out for Kagome. The girl was tired. He felt her forehead. _'Warm' _That was it! The girl was staying at his house for tonight. Looking down on his watch he saw it was about eleven o'clock so maybe it actually was time to head home.

He carried her bridle-style down the street back to his home. The girl wouldn't object to that, his mother was home and if she happened to yell rape or some other accusations she would have the old woman to calm her down. He rang the doorbell. Inumama opened the door.

Placing onto the black leather couch he explained to his mother what had happened. "Do you mind calling her friend and explaining why Kagome won't be returning to her apartment." He said unbuttoning his shirt.

'_This is perhaps the most enjoyable date in a long time that I've had....' _

* * *

wow! lol um...I have really bad spelling mistakes and I don't write well so sorry! um... I hope you liked this chapter! I didn't intend for what happened in this chapter to happen but when I was writing I guess my fingers moved in a different direction. But I can't say I'm disappointed. lol I hope I get more reviews..... lol um... so far I kno about only 13 people who read this story or so I guess I can't complain. I originally thought about only 2 or 3 so all of kind people sticking with me! May you have good fortune! lol

artemis347 - lol I did continue! ! ! so you can put your dragon away now....lol... hope you enjoyed the chapter

Kagamoesium - lol did you expect that? um... Thanks for reviewing! ! ! !

AngelMiko69 - lol um...thanks for being so patient! ! ! um... I guess I need to kno who you feel about each chap so I can get more idea! ! ! Thanks for Reviewing! !! !

LadyAnkina - Thanks. Glad you like the story! lol

Pink Sakura - thanks for reviewing

Archangel rhapsody - OH!!! I just might read that book! and LMAO I ooops! ! ! I guess I didn't kno what I was typing! sorry!

Golden-Eyed-Girl - lol thanks for the compliment thanks for reviewing.


	5. Deeper into

**(Author's note: I need an editor if anyone has the time? please!!! It'd help me the chapters done faster...Anyone please! I'm desperate...please!)**

Chapter 5:

Kagome lay there among a sea of white sheets and dark blankets sleeping in a deep slumber. Sesshoumaru had set her on the leather couch thinking of what she would her thoughts be of her being in his own bed. After all though he really liked her, the thought of them in the same room at night was really unthinkable. He reflected on his earlier hours with the girl _'Where words ever spoken?' _His second year in collage seemed easy compared to the puzzle known by the name of 'Kagome.'

In three weeks he would have to go school. Sesshoumaru sighed. Really, was it important? What was his curriculum? His goal in life?

He didn't have one.

The fingernail gently clicked against the wine glass filled with a sparkling cup of champagne. He was old enough to drink. It was time off. It wasn't like he was going to go party out on the coast of Rio. He was at home sitting with a sleeping girl on his couch waiting for her to wake up. It was Friday and he was home alone. (His step-mother was there but that doesn't count) The chime of the clock told him it was well past midnight and perhaps he should be heading off this his own room, getting ready for bed. Another sip of wine he drank.

Tonight he would celebrate.

For what? Only God knows. Tonight was felt so breaking of his strength and left him with nothing to engage him. The doorbell rang repeatedly after he sat another hour in silence. _'Who could be here now?' _

He moved to open the door. "SESSHOUMARU!" _'Oh please....' _he snorted. So finally his brother came home, after spending the evening with Kikyo doing perhaps something unmentionable. Stumbling to the living room he tripped over the tables aligned against the wall. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air Inuyasha left from his pace. The fool was drunk. Of course, what else could he expect from his brother? His father put too much of his habits into the boy, his lust of women and his love of alcohol. Inuyasha moved to find the bottle of wine.

"How was the evening Inuyasha?" he inquired.

His brother laughed opening the cupboards in his search, "Kikyo was great. If you know what I mean." Inuyasha was a mess. Hair in knots, clothes disarranged, and a droopy smile graced his face. "You had sex didn't you?" So obvious wasn't it? "So? Why do you care Sesshoumaru?" The drawers banged louder as the patience of Inuyasha shortened from his lack of toxication. "With Kagome?" No answer. Of course not she was him the entire evening. He sat down in the chair. His anger grew when the wine was carelessly poured into the glass ,the liquid overflowing onto the perfectly waxed floor.

"With Kikyo wasn't it little brother? The woman I invited to dinner, wasn't it?" The movement stopped for a second until Inuyasha whirled around to face him. Gulping down the remainder in his cup he snarled, "Stay out of my business Sesshoumaru!" That was it. He was older but the whelp challenged his authority.

"Really? I shall than won't I? But what happened to Kagome? Wasn't she who you where dating? Or have you gone down the path of infidelity like our father?" He replied coolly. The cup in Inuyasha's hand slammed the ground with such force that the broken pieces shattered even more into slivers of shards. "Kagome isn't anything Sesshoumaru. She hasn't even kissed me yet. So don't give the guilt trip."_ 'So Kagome hasn't even locked her lips on him?' _Pieces of glass cracked against his shoe as he walked over to his brother.

"Do you know where she was Inuyasha? With me." Inuyasha punched him. Stumbling back to the wall from the impact he stood up. The small shards crunched. _'If I'm not moving. and Inuyasha isn't than...' _Kagome stood in the doorway, bare feet standing between the two. Her hair fell in waves below her shoulders. She smiled. "Hi Inuyasha." His brother wrapped his arms around her and smiled at him. He smirked and let Kagome go, "Hi Kagome. How are you?"

Kagome slapped him.

But she continued to smile. Reaching down to pick up a glass she gently made a mark on down the side of her neck to her collar bone. Blood dripped. Turning around from Inuyasha she turned and walked out of the room. Why did she do that? He looked to the blood lying on the floor. A small drop, leading to footsteps into the living room. Kagome cut herself on accident by stepping on the glass, but also on purpose with the.... Inuyasha slammed the door as he exited the house. Sesshoumaru wanted to find her. Which wasn't hard.

Her trail of blood-red footsteps lead him the upstairs bathroom. Thank God he had suggested for hardwood floor. The stain would never be able to get out. The water ran behind the white-gloss painted door. He opened the door. Kagome sat there on the side of the bathtub feet dangling inside.

He peered closer.

Red ran through the water as it washed around her feet, washing the blood away. She gazed out the window looking at the tree bathing in moonlight, it's branches scratching against the glass panel. She looked empty and lost.

"Kagome?" He called from the door.

She turned to look at him with her cold eyes. The room was silent for a minute as he contemplated on what to do. Did Inuyasha turn her into this person in front of him? Or was it someone else? Sesshoumaru moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub and viewed her from up closer. She looked away again. Her thick bangs covered her eyes from his gaze. They were supposed to be the windows into your soul. _'Then why can I see anything?' _She was too cold right now. He touched her bare arm. The flesh was clearly cold after he withdrew his touch.

Her hair at the beginning of the evening was in a classic French braid that somehow unraveled into it original form of a wild river. He moved behind her and touched it. He gently ran his hands through her hair. Sesshoumaru had no clue on how to do a French braid, but a braid was possible. Performing the task that Sango had before, he separated the hair into three sections and intertwined them. Grabbing a scrunchie from one of the drawer of the sink he tied the loose ends.

Sesshoumaru walked back to the drawers and pulled out the first aid kit. Their mother had to use it for Inuyasha whenever he had a bout with Sesshoumaru. Opening the case he took out the antiseptic and bandages. Only way was to clean the wound and make sure it doesn't bleed too much. He pulled her left leg on to his lap to examine it.

Dripping in blood, the water helped to clear some away so he could at least see the cut. He rinsed her foot again. "This might sting okay?" he warned. No answer. He dabbed a towel into the supposedly helpful liquid. He pressed it hard to the bottom of her foot. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip. He wrapped the bandage around her foot. She moved to give her his other leg. _'At least she was making this easy.' _

He did the same on the other foot, only this time kneeing on the floor. Washing his hands in the sink after finishing, Sesshoumaru turned back to her. He crossed against his chest he stared at her. She stood up. Her facial expression looked painedl with each step she took but she didn't complain. Kagome just kept moving on to using the wall to support her. Truly this girl was strong. He'd had enough.

Picking her up bridal-style he carried her into his room. She never complained. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into him. Her sobs shook him as they traveled down the hall to the sanctuary of his room. "Sesshoumau..."She moaned as she grasped him closer. His shirt began to wet with her tears. She was so small. So young. But why was in so much pain? Even though he was carrying her she didn't weigh anything really. For some reason the door was open. He pushed that aside.

He laid her gently on the bed.

"Why is Kagome crying Sesshoumaru?"

He turned around. Rin stood there, head cocked to one side. She probably was in bed but unfortunately heard Kagome's cries. Wearing nothing but a loose nightgown, and hugging a small stuff dog, she got closer to Kagome. She kneeled to the floor and whispered, "Kagome? Why are you sad?" She turned around. Her red eyes filled with tears she smiled. How could he help her when Rin was there? "I'm fine Rin. Don't worry." She replied. Kagome sat up on the bed. She opened her arms to Rin, wishing for a hug.

Climbing onto the bed she sat in her lap, while Kagome held her. He went into his closet at got out one of his shirts. He threw it to Kagome. "Go change."

He closed the door.

* * *

She continued to hold Rin to sleep. She was tired. And it was late. But she needed someone.

Kagome laid Rin down on the bed and placed the covers over her. It was fall after all, and it was cold. She moved to Sesshoumaru's shirt. Taking off the dress, she put on the black silk shirt. She didn't really feel like having anything restricting her so under the shirt she wore her undergarment but undid the bra binding her. Pulling the scrunchie out of her hair she combed out the braid. She looked back into the mirror. She looked like she was sixteen again. What do you know? Her eyes didn't look as empty as they did before.

The blue depths shown through.

Kagome moved back into the kitchen. The fridge was open. She closed it, and gently laughed.. '_Probably Inuyasha going on another food raid_'. Didn't she just have a fight with him? _'Oh well' _she sighed. Like it would've really lasted.

_'Than why did you cry?_'

Honesty, she didn't know. The entire evening she really had no clue what was going on. Dinner was great; it was only until Inuyasha came back from Kikyo's apartment did the night roll downhill. She slipped into the kitchen chair, and massaged her shoulder. Her feet hurt and her head was killing her...What a perfect evening. She heard the glass crack. Grabbing a broom she began to gather the pieces before anyone happened to damage themselves. _'Like I did...' _she chuckled at her foolishness.

Grabbing a towel from the counter she bent down to wipe and wash the blood away. She laughed. Blood. From her. It really was too hilarious. The real question was why was it hilarious? This day had just been wonderful hadn't it? Sango came back into her life, Sesshoumaru took her to dinner (As a **FRIEND**..._'Although I would've him as more of a lover...'_), Inuyasha finally broke up with her, and she visited her favorite spot. There was the downside where she hurt herself, and started crying all over Sesshoumaru...BUT...she had the right to darn it!

Sesshoumaru had been there for her. When she was at her weakness it was to his shoulder that her head fell against. Maybe someday she and he could go out again. _'I doubt it.' _

Silence was all over this house it seemed. You could actually hear the crickets chirping through the night. She got up. _'At least the kitchen looks normal again...' _Her stomach grumbled. Well... Just this once.

A plate of steaming leftover chicken lured her to consume the delightfully tasty treat. "Late night snacking?" Her eyes narrowed.

"You know Sesshoumaru, that you have the worst times when you want to see me." She stated. "And yes. I am snacking."

"Well move over and maybe I'll be nicer." Sesshoumaru stood beside with his fork in hand. Kagome's eyes narrowed even more knowing that she would have to share. "Fine."

"You know what forget it. Hold still." He lifted Kagome up and sat down. "What the heck are you doing?!?!?!" Kagome sat in his lap again.

It was actually quiet enjoyable to sit with him. But now was hardly the time for that. She had to get home to Sango, tell Rin goodnight all before Inuyasha comes home. The plate clattered when Sesshoumaru attempted to cut the chicken into pieces, she chuckled. "Here Sesshoumaru." Grabbing his knife and fork she took stabbed the white meat and slivered it into strips. "I have to get home pretty soon you know."

"No. I already call your roommate and told her you were staying at my house." He mumbled with food in his mouth.

"When are you going back to school?" Kagome stared into his eyes. "Soon. I'll be back later in the spring. For the break." That made her angry. "You're not coming back for Christmas?!?!?!"

Sesshoumaru continued to eat while Kagome stared. "No I'm not." She didn't push that topic. It was time to go to bed and tomorrow Saturday, she and Sango was going to spend one of their days out together. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru!" She said hoping off his lap.

She moved back into the room where Rin slept. "Goodnight Rin." She moved onto the bed beside her, tucked herself under the covers. Kagome laid there and stared at the ceiling. Well. Her life had changed dramatically this evening without her having anything to do about it. Ironically, this was her first sleepover at anyone's house. She'd never even spent the night at her friend's house. Yet here she was in Sesshoumaru's bed with Rin. Her eyelashes brushed against her cheek when she gave herself to the sailing ship of sleep.

The door opened. Sesshoumaru took off his shirt, climbed into bed. What was going on? He felt someone move. Oh. It was just Kagome. She woke up. Arms snaked around her waist drawing her closer to someone. _'Man...I get myself into the worst situations!' _She hugged Rin. Maybe just for tonight she'd let this happen. Sesshoumaru was too much of a gentleman to try anything. Especially with Rin in the bed too. She blushed.

He had no shirt on.

What if someone walked on them? Better yet what if Sango found out? "Calm down." A husky voice whispered. "I locked the door." Did this guy have a mind-reader? Maybe he felt her tense up. _'Oh forget about it. And relax.' _She turned around. "Why don't I go sleep on the couch? This is your bed after all." She tried to get up.

"No." He held her closer. "Why not? This isn't exactly the best situation." She tried to explain.

"Does it look like I care?" No she couldn't see. The light was off for God's sake. "What are trying to do? Seduce me?!?!?!" He laughed. Neither of them spoke for a the rest of the night. Kagome went to sleep along with Rin. He hugged her tighter, and whispered into the night his reply to her last question.

"Maybe"

* * *

Hime no Heru - lol I guess he stayed at Kikyo's place and came home. lol. and I guess....I hope this is to your liking.

Golden-Eyed-Girl - Is this soon enough? sorry if it arrived too late

Dagorwen of Itilien - I updated! ! ! !

Pink Sakura - Do your sox happen to be pink? lol

Kagamoesiun - um.....maybe...I don't kno....should it? Should I make that happen?


	6. In desperate Situtations

Chapter 6:

"Hey Sango could you pass me the milk?"

She turned back to the bowl in front of her. It had to be perfect precise and, delicious. "Why are we doing this again?" Her friend asked her from the behind while holding ingredients. Kagome chuckled, Sango never could cook anyways.

"Because I'm hungry and your hungry too." She replied continuing to beat the batter smooth. Well...it was creamy enough...The question was there enough vanilla? Kagome dipped her finger in for a taste. _'Not bad!' _Miroku was invited to dinner tonight to join the two lonely girls at their newly refurnished apartment. While she was gone with Sesshoumaru yesterday Sango took the liberty of moving her stuff in.

Leaving her to clean up the mess. They didn't plan on anything fancy for tonight, but after one of Sango's pleas Kagome finally agreed to bake her cheesecake. "Plastic or Clay?" Sango hollered from the dining room.

"Neither, use the fine china." Kagome poured the batter into the pastry shell. _'Perfect!' _

"Why? It's just mac and cheese."

She looked up at Sango standing with forks and spoons hand in hand. "Obviously Sango, you have picked up your habits from Miroku."

The opened oven set a wave of heat toward her, as she tried to place the pan toward the center. "How was your date with Sesshoumaru?" Sango inquired. Kagome had hoped to avoid that subject since last night. But it seemed it was unavoidable. "It was fine Sango." She said pushing her aside to reach up on the shelf for a spoon. Might as well just leave the subject as that.

**"OH MY GOD!?!?!?! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!??!?!"**

Kagome was jerked around to face her friend. She inwardly cursed the gods for her misfortune. She never was good at lying. "We had dinner, walked around the park, and I stayed over at his house." Kagome offered.

"God Kagome I already know that part! I want details! Sesshoumaru called me to say that you weren't going to make it home." Sango crawled closer to her. Kagome sighed. _'This is going to take forever' _

"Fine Sango. Fine. Go into the living room and set it up like we use too. and I'll pop some corn. okay?" She looked up into her eyes.

Kagome moved toward the shelves in search of some microwave popcorn. Which wasn't hard. Setting the timer for about three minutes she stared at the rotation of the growing bag, accompanied by the popping sound.

The house seemed better like this. _'Somebody with me again.' _The apartment came normal. Three bed roomed, two baths, and carpeted. But Sango being here made it seem even more homely than it really was. Of course it was Autumn, and probably going to rain soon, so the only thing they could do was stay inside.

Grabbing a orange bowl she poured the popcorn, letting off its steam and headed for the room for only of their girl talks. "Um...I smell popcorn!" She heard Sango say staring at the bowl. Kagome raised her eyebrow but let that one pass. She grabbed a handful laid down and set the bowl on her stomach. _'Old habit. Don't ask.' _"So.....How'd it go?"

"Fine. We had dinner at the restaurant." More popcorn. She asked about the seating arrangement. "How'd u guys sit?" Placing a pillow on her face before anything would happen Kagome managed to mumble through the fabric.

"I sat on his lap."

She was slapped continuously with pillows sending the popcorn everywhere. "YOU SLUT!" Sango screamed. Obviously the girl thought too much about it. "Sango relax, It was a private place. okay? Sesshoumaru set up the table so that no one could see us." Kagome remembered the night at the restaurant when the candles where lit and how close their closeness was. "Still Kagome...." _'She's worried about another Naraku....' _

Wrapping her arms around her friend she whispered, "Sango. Don't worry okay? Sesshoumaru's not like Naraku and I don't think he's going to take his place."

"Do you like him?" A smirk on her face. "Oh you are impossible!" Kagome yelled getting up to go get some more corn. No, make that chips. She was probably out of the pop. "Come on! Kagome! Do you like him or not?"

Why wouldn't she? The guy was nice, studious, caring, and everything she could want. No she didn't like. She couldn't like him. She didn't love Sesshoumaru. He cold, an ego-manic, and not mention better groomed than her! How was she suppose to feel? This was Inuyasha brother. The guy who never really mattered to her. Either way. All day she thought she about him.

All day she thought about how good she slept last night in his arms. _'I've been in his bed! and I haven't even kissed him yet!' _She didn't love him. She couldn't and she wouldn't.

_'But I do.'_

She went to go pick up the ringing phone, "Hello?"

"What are you doing Christmas?" _'Probably just Hojo' _She wasn't even going to deal with now. It wasn't even past Thanksgiving and this guy was asking her out. "Um...nothing I guess." The person on the line laugh. Well...It wasn't Hojo's laugh that's for sure...

_'Damn who could it be?' _No more games, **"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!?!" **He laughed again. The most she could assume was that it was the guy. "You didn't pick up the last time I called Kag..."

She froze.

"What's up?" She tried to make conversation. "Nothing...I just called to ask you out...If your not busy...." He played coyly. She could feel the tears well up in her tear ducts. After all these years of just trying to let go he had to come back. He didn't know she knew, he didn't know the things that went inside of her. No, She couldn't do this again. "No, Sorry I don't want to see you again."

Kagome felt her heart break when he didn't utter a word. "Please Kagome...I have to see you again." The agony in his voice was seemed so unlike him. Kagome had to go! Maybe just to hear him again. Talk to him again. "Fine. Next week on 5th." She hung up before he could utter another word, and whispered to through her hands covering her sobs.

"I hate you Naraku."

* * *

He couldn't help but reminisce on her. Her eyes that shone through the dark. He remembered the curve of her lashes on her cheek, the way her hair felt as he ran his fingers threw the strands to brush them form her face. 

So he would miss her.

Next week he'd go back to school. Away from her. "Let's go Rin."

Yes, They were at the fall festival. Rin had insisted on going despite his best efforts to steer her into another way of amusement. The girl words were, "I hate museums." Her face was smeared with cotton candy and smile seemed stuck to her face. "Do you miss Kagome Sesshoumaru?" He looked down. Best just go continue walking. "Why do you ask that Rin?" She took another bite the pink fluff she was holding in her hand.

"Because she's thinking of you." Rin stated obviously.

He couldn't help but become curious. She was only a kid knowing nothing of the heart, his feelings, and despite everything he tried to conceal to her she found out.

"Pray tell how do you know Rin?"

She ran ahead of him to the tree and tried to climb it. Yelling down from the tops, "I don't! It's the truth." _'How I wish it was true.' _She was going to fall if she wasn't careful. Did she remember where she slept last night? In the morning he'd taken Kagome home while Rin and Inu-mama at their breakfast. Inuyasha was passed out in his room.

Sesshoumaru had found him on the porch. _'Passed out...intoxicated...probably right after the trying to leave.' _He remembered how Kagome was getting out of the car.

_'She kissed me' _

Sesshoumaru lifted her hands up to touch the tender spot here her lips grazed his cheek. It went by so fast he wasn't even sure it happened if it weren't for... _'Rin.' _The girl reminded him in such a way of Kagome. Well, At least the way Kagome was. Does he truly miss her? God he missed her eyes the way it penetrated his own, into what he felt was through him.

It was wonderful! He felt scared, curious, and he longed for more. _'She's opened up already.' _Yes, everyone could tell. When she bid her farewells to his step-mother, she looked questionly and asked Kagome, "What has my son done to you now?"

"Come on Rin. Let's go home." He called and walked back nonchalantly. They'd been there for about four hours.

"But Sesshoumaru!" She pouted from up high. "No Rin...You know how you are when you don't get your nap."

"I'm not a child!" She cried.

"Then why are you crying?" He turned to look at her reaction. She giggled. "Okay you win." The girl was really easy to please. On the way home Rin had asked to stop go get some food. Which he tried to deny her, but her face was to painful to deny the child of her nourishment _'It was fast food.' _Sesshoumaru tried to convince himself, knowing when he got home Inu-mama would have his head for ruining the girls appetite.

Sesshoumaru figured he was only in town for a while...why not treat his sister to her pleasure?

You think if she stared at him anymore he was cringle and go hide in a corner. Placing a cool facade on he played the game, with his mother. No. He wasn't playing he was winning, he was going to get to walk away without any having to say anything. "Sesshoumaru...Look at me, Sesshoumaru..." He stared back up at his mother. **'DAMN!'**

"I **AM** looking at you mother." She clapped her hands with glee. "You talked! I win!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, but inwardly groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "What is it you wished, Inu-mama?" She wanted something. There wasn't a time when they had their staring challenges without her wanting to find some information from him.

Mostly it was about Inuyasha or Rin, but other than Inuyasha neither of them had done something wrong. Inu-mama got up and went to get out some of the cookies she'd made this morning, still warming in the oven.

_'Dear god! She's bringing out the cookies...' _

"Do you realize that I'm not a child anymore? I'm a grown man who will not be seduced by sweets!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

She smiled. "Of course Sesshoumaru, I just thought if you'd like some. But if not." She set the plate infront of him. _'I'm not gonna last.' _

He cursed his obession with sweets. He smelt the baking dough in the oven filled with chocolate morsleys melting away in it's sugary brown self, in the shower but was too proud to ask her from one. Sesshoumaru watched as she took one and tore in in half, the chocolate spilling on her fingers. "What did you do to Kagome?"

_'I believe she's prying into my private life.' _

"She's happier now Sesshoumaru. You can tell when she first walked from your bedroom door." She raised her eyebrow after that last part.

"Do not tell me you think I would do anything inapproiate in this household."

She blew that off, "Of course not Sesshoumaru! I'm just trying to remind you that don't play with her. I've seen how you handle girls." She pushed the plate to him. They stared at each other for a while longer. "Do not worry in my affair madame." He said getting up for a glass of milk.

"Do you understand what kind of girl she is Sesshoumaru? Has Inuyasha not told you anything about her?" she cried to his back. What didn't he know? Kagome was always the girl next door who was steered off the wrong track. The feelings he had for her where probably just a passing phase. "Inuyasha has nothing to say about her." He replied coldly, sitting back down in his chair.

"Do you love her?"

No, Sesshoumaru doesn't love her. This Sesshoumaru needs to think of other things. "No."

"Then let her go. Or at least tell her how you feel." She said getting up. "You're gonna lose her if you wait too long." He smiled. How is that she knew him so well it was creepy. Maybe it was time to acctually go steady with Kagome. He'd leave in a week, he'd miss her and that way she'd know how he felt after he left.

He savored the sweet taste of the cookie in his mouth and wander what it was like to be kissed by Kagome. How would it taste?

_'Sweet like candy' _

* * *

**( I love reviews and I love hearing peoples opinions and if you have questions ask them. lol I don't want people to be confused about the way I'm going with this story.) **

toots - Thanks for reviewing! lol I'm glad u like the the story and I hope you'll continue reading. We'll see how the story goes.

Dagorwen of Ithilien - lol I'll try and update as fast as I can. Did you enjoy this chap?

foxfire02 - Lol I thought about him saying that after I watched

zeal - I'm sorry you didn't like the story. Thanks for at least reviewing.

Stacerue - Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Pink Sakura - lol Glad u like it. Thanks for reviewing

Hime no Heru - lol I love laughing! I wasn't going to have to have them kiss at all in this story. but Maybe I shall ja? lol

Defafaeth Mechqua - lol Thanks for reviewing

LadyAkina - lol thanks for reviewing I love hearing people's opinion


	7. In which they lost

Chapter 7:

"Hello ladies!"

Before him laided the site of a beautiful woman. Eyes lined with a powdery substance, colored pink. He couldn't help but notice when he held her in his arms every curve and shape of her body, the way it fit with his. Even the slightest touch led him into intense ecstasy. Which explained why he'd groped the poor girl quite a bit.

Who else was he going to express his feelings? With words? No...touching is more fun!

"Miroku...Come on in." He heard her voice.

The flowers he'd recently bought were a gift for the two cooking along in the kitchen. "Here." Miroku blushed. "They're for you."

Sango's thin arms reached to engulf the flowers toward herself. Her nose pushed forward to the yellow roses. They weren't the best. But it was all he could do. Sadness swept through her brown eyes. _'She probably thought I forgot.' _His arms around her shoulders he couldn't help, "It's such a shame they were out of orchids...It's out of season you know."

She smiled.

They'd broken up a while ago...But she couldn't help but fall continuingly fall in love with the fool...Why did they break up? The usual...Miroku flirted with a girl at the mall without her knowing, so they decided to take a break from each other. A long break... "Yes. I know... They're lovely Miroku." She bent over giving him a view of her bottom, to pick up the pillow laying on the plush floor. Those frisky hands of his haven't been touching her at all in a while. Not that she didn't mind... The way it they felt on her...against her...

Though he was at times perverted...

Kagome stood in the corner behind the beaded strings of the doorway of the kitchen watching the two quietly acknowledge each other. She'd missed talking to them both, regretting the time lost to her stupid judgments, of the two. Why aren't they still together? She'd always wondered. Better question. Why aren't they married"We see you Kagome."

Standing in front of the mirror gave her the advantage of looking behind her back without actually turning around. "You weren't as slick as you think... I heard the beads clank when you touched them." Rearranging the roses to her satisfaction, she turned around to usher the two back into the dining room where the table was set with China, long white candles, and tiny silver utensils. "It seems you've gone all out girls"

Miroku went to sit in one of the wooden seats at the wooden round tables. "It's nice you guys invited me to eat... I was hungry." Placing his hands on the tablecloth and pointing it to emphasize his point. "You even used a purple table cloth! It's my favorite color" Ignoring his comment Sango went to the kitchen to get the dishes loaded with foods. Sure...She was kind of cold, but it was time to eat.

"Here." She passed them around. "Kagome made it. I just set out the dishes." Food of the plate later than gained her attention.

This evening was about to turn for the worst. She could feel it. Maybe with some luck she could get the conversation kicking again. "So...Miroku how's life" She asked fiddling pushing the cheese-covered noodle with her fork.

Maybe he'd hadn't heard the noise Sango made went she got up and moved somewhere. "I'm fine Kagome. Managed to find someone new."

Things got quiet again.

"Really...Anybody I know? Probably someone new huh" She said staring at him. Wasn't Sango his one and only? Miroku laughed. "No, not quite, I just met her and she's something alright. Nearly perfect..." His voice faded off.

_'He's sad...' "At least you can get over Sango now right" _

Gathering a shrug and breath from his mouth to sigh"I don't want too..." He looked up at Kagome and managed to smile. "But it seems as though she wishes to see other people... I feel like I still have a chance... But you know I'm usually wrong right" He truly did love her.

Even if he was just a back-up that would be okay. If she need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to throw around, it was better than being out of her life. It's sad... yes It was...He was so in love with his girl who probably saw him no more than just a person across the street.

"Thanks Kagome..." He was interrupted.

A plate was thrown across the room clattering on the wall. Sango stood there, eyes blazing, rearing to go at it"That's not true Miroku! You knew what happened! **WE **grew apart. I would have taken you back...if you ask..." Her voice trailed off as she walked out of the house.

_'But you didn't ask me, and I didn't love you back then.' _

She loved him now, she knew that. Standing back behind wall she heard the whole conversation. Their relationship was so silly it seemed a couple months ago, but now...It was tearing her apart. You know the saying 'Love hurts'? It does, and it scars, marred, and burns. Ever since that day she'd hadn't the chance to even think of another person, much less see another person. But he was wrong.

"He doesn't have a chance." She ran even harder through the snow.

* * *

After Sango had her little episode Miroku helped picked up the broken dish, and cleaned up the meal, he left, leaving Kagome to herself to think.

She wasn't the only one with problems. How could she had been so blind? The two obviously were lost in their feeling for one another.

Kagome washed the dish splashing in the water. "What am I to do now"

* * *

**One week later: **

There was. Truth

She'd tried to see Sesshoumaru as Naraku and he'd found out. She'd lost them both now. Sesshoumaru was coming to see her, but she'd gone out. Simple was that. Now she'd begged him to meet her on 5th.

"I'm leaving today."

She looked up at his cold reverence. She didn't even get a chance to explain. Yes, she'd known that information for a while, hoping that someway he'd consider it to stay here with her. "Then I'll see you this Christmas ja" Kagome lowered her eyes, and thought to herself, trying to convince herself it wasn't that far, only 20 more days.

"I'm never going to think of you again, after today Kagome."

It was going to snow. She could feel it within her. Her moment of peace was going to come. _'I'm never going to think you again...' _Those were Sesshoumaru's words weren't they? She wasn't going to force him into anything, though deep down her every fiber wanted to push herself into him and scream her feelings.

It seemed as though time stopped for a moment. The only movement was in the wind while it swayed they're hair from the left. "I see." She gave a slight nod. "Maybe it's better to have things this way." It was going to be okay, she was sure of it. Wounds heal, she would move on, same as he would. Kagome moved to face him. His face she wanted to place in her memory for the rest of her life until she fell in love again, until she would push his memory to the back of her mind.

Locked in a wooden memory filled with her past she wanted to forget.

"I just wanted to tell you Sesshoumaru, You never even told me how you felt, I never told you how I felt, so at least we still have our feelings, but...I can't help but wish that you'd..." She stopped there and smiled. "Well anyways, I'm not going to say sorry for anything. I'm not sorry for leading you on... Because I meant it..."

"Do you care for him" He asked taking his eyes from the thing behind her.

There wasn't a simple explanation to the things she was feeling right now, but there was for that question, but was she sure about tell him.

"A while ago, I would have given him anything. Everything I could think of to shower him with affection. Till, I fell in love again..." She responded looking across the street. "It's getting late, Sesshoumaru..." She concluded. Kagome turned and walked down the street, away from him. _'I was enough this time. I know it. But my love wasn't enough to keep him...' _

She felt tears she'd been fighting forever scroll down her cheek. The frost of the snow melted against the salty rivers that poured. She pushed her hands deeper into the pockets of her coats, clenched into fists. The click of her foot matched the swish of the flakes that fell on her hair. She couldn't help but repeat in her head, over and over,

_'bu zai shi bu zai you'_

He watched her move away from him. _'Things are better this way, I'll remember that.' _The swish of her black hair when she moved away. Sesshoumaru watched the sky. So full of space and everlasting. Why couldn't it work? Why didn't he see? Why would she go?

_'I left her.'_

Why couldn't life be like the movies where she'd rush back to him screaming her love, and planting her cherry lips onto his, sealing their passion for all eternity? His stung from the salt, but he closed them one last time, letting them become frosted with the perfectly shaped flakes, before opening his once happy amber eyes, to reveal to the world, their change.

Walking himself home was wanted to remember his moment for all time. His emotions, his sight, the smells, everything so he could later lock it inside of himself. Kikyo was just as good as Kagome. He'd build his life with her.

"I'll just have to be more careful when falling for another woman." He said declaring on 5th street.

* * *

Anybody want to guess what "_'bu zai shi bu zai you'" _means?

It's such a crappy ending I know...**MEANING THIS IS THE END** but i'm tired of this story, and i'm too lazy to write anymore about it. i remain uninspired. But... If you guys are into the idea... I can change continue the story or something (Not the entire thing..just the later chapters I planed on writing)... and change the ending I had planned. I just need reviews. please.

Reviews:

Defafaeth Mechqua - Thanks for reviewing...and yes...lol it seemed pretty stupid when I reread it...  
animewiz- I hope u liked the story  
LadyAkina - thanks for reviewing  
yup. its me - lol thanks I like to write. and I'd love for u to edit for me. but I wouldn't want to deprive you of the suspense or anything.  
eddie4 - I think Kagomes about...um...she's around 16-17 while Sesshoumaru is 19-20  
Pink Sakura - I guess Kagome was going to meet with Kagome to settle some of the issues between the two before she felt she was going to full commit herself to Sesshoumaru. And if Sesshoumaru and Kagome were making out...hm... that wouldn't be a bad idea.  
KB016 - glad you like my story! sorry...about stopping it though...but should I continue?

MES - It's nice to see how much someone enjoys reading with metaphors...lol.  
seishi1 - thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for everyone who's reviewed. and Even read the story. But seriously I dont' know what I should do. So please review and tell me if I should just give up on the story. or whatever.


End file.
